Timeline
13.7 BILLION YEARS AGO * According to the current scientific theory, our universe sprang into existence as a “singularity” around this time. 4.6 BILLION YEARS AGO * Our solar system forms. 4.2 BILLION YEARS AGO * Origin of life. c. 205,000,000 BC * Jurassic Period. The largest dinosaurs known roam the Earth now. * First birds appear. c. 70,000,000 BC * First primates appear. c. 6,000,000 BC * Human line diverges from chimp and gorilla lines. c. 2,000,000 BC * Ice ages occur; humans evolve. c. 200,000 BC * “Mitochondrial Eve,” theoretical female ancestor of all modern human beings, lives. c. 70,000 BC * On the European continent, a Neanderthal named Korg becomes a great chieftain among his people. 52,000 – 50,000 BC * Atlantean technology advances. 50,000 BC * Polar shift. Atlantis loses land to the sea. 28,000 BC – 18,000 BC * Atlantis loses land and becomes one island with a chain of islands connecting it to the North American continent. Atlanteans move to lands around the Atlantic Ocean. ' 17,000 BC – 12,000 BC' * Atlantean refugees spread throughout northern Europe, initiating a period the ancient Greeks would call the Hyperborean Age. They bring with them many technological secrets, including how to forge steel weapons. Over several millennia, these secrets will be lost to man, who will return to stone age technology. * During this period, known as an “Age of High Adventure”, many heroes would become legend, their stories lost to the ravages of time. 14,000 BC * Atlanteans settle in southern Egypt. 10,054 BC * Final destruction of Atlantis. c. 6000 BC * In a fertile valley in Southern Mesopotamia known as Eden, a young man called Cain slays his brother in a jealous rage. For his crime, he is cursed by his God, who places a “mark” upon him – transforming Cain into the world’s first vampire. c. 3200 BC * The Cult of Bast forms in Egypt, dedicated to the worship of the cat goddess. Their secret scrolls tell of the coming of a savior called The Avatar, who will bring Bast’s justice to the world. c. 3100 BC * First version of Stonehenge built. c. 2500 BC * The hero Gilgamesh, an early metahuman, forges his legend across ancient Mesopotamia. c. 1600 BC * Stonehenge is completed. ' c. 1500 BC' * Volcanic eruption destroys Thera and possibly brings an end to the Minoan civilization. 1491 BC * Moses leads the Hebrews out of Egypt. Modern theorists speculate Moses may have been a metahuman with weather control powers. 1290 BC * Egyptian high priest Imhotep is mummified alive by Pharaoh Seti I’s guards after trying to resurrect his lover, Princess Anck-su-Namun, mistress of Seti I. c. 1175 BC * Time of the biblical hero Samson, a suspected metahuman with heightened strength powers. c. 1180 BC * Estimated timeframe of The Odyssey. c. 605 BC * Nebuchadnezzar II, King of Babylon, is cursed by the God of Daniel and is transformed into a werewolf, becoming the world’s first lycanthrope. c. 10 BC * March 3 – Light from the nova of star DO Aquilae (Haapan) reaches Earth. The nova destroyed all life on the planet Haapan IV, wiping out the Haapani civilization. Humans will call this nova event the Star of Bethlehem, for it appeared in the heavens at the time of the birth of Jesus, who would be called the Christ. c. 30 * A group of people with extraordinary abilities band together to fight for justice throughout the Roman Empire. They become known as the Cives Mirabile, or the Amazing Citizens. * Probable date of the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. c. 300 * A Roman officer of Greek origin and member of the Imperial Guard, a man named Geṓrgios, slays a plague-carrying dragon in a land called Silene (somewhere in modern-day Libya). He will become venerated as the legendary Saint George. 483 * The mighty Beowulf, hero of the Geats, falls through a mystic time portal and vanishes. 537 * The wizard Merlin is sealed in a cave for all eternity by the sorceress Nimue. Before his demise, he transfers all his magical energy into a crystalline sphere. Sometime later, zealous acolytes of Merlin discover the crystal orb. Planning to hide the Orb of Merlin in a safe location, they quickly load it onto a cart and hurry away. In their haste to exit the cave, the cart topples... the orb falling out. They secure the orb back on the cart and make a hasty exit. Little do they know that a small sliver of the crystal has broken off. It will lay on the cavern floor for centuries, and come to be known as the Shard of Merlin. c. 1190s * Time of the outlaw Robin Hood in England, who would go on to inspire many later vigilantes. 1347 * The Black Death devastates Europe; 75 million people will die. 1476 * December - Vlad the Impaler, Voivode of Wallachia, is killed in battle against the Turks. He will rise from the grave as the arch-vampire Dracula. 1560 * August 7 – Ezsébet Báthory is born in Hungary. She will murder as many as 600 young girls and women to supposedly bathe in their blood to retain her youth and beauty. 1614 * August 21 - Ezsébet Báthory dies, having spent the last five years of her life in a windowless cell in solitary confinement. She will also arise from the grave as a vampire. 1634 * French trapper Marcel Metreux establishes a trading post in Delaware, which comes to be known as Metreux Station. English settlers misspell it “Metro Station” on their maps, and it becomes a thriving center of commerce. 1705 * The fast-growing Metro Station becomes Metro Township. 1763 * On the gulf coast of Alabama, a group of Freemasons, all secretly members of the Cult of Bast, begin planning the architecture of a new city, to be called New Luxor. Secret caverns and catacombs will be built under the city, to be used by the long-prophesied Avatar of Bast as his lair when he or she appears on Earth. ' 1766' * November - Prince Heinrich von Greywulf, heir to the throne of Teravania (and secretly a werewolf) is attacked by a vampire and transformed into one. Now twice-cursed, he will ruthlessly rule his country for centuries. 1780 * Francis Marion, known as the Swamp Fox, harasses British forces in South Carolina using an early form of guerrilla warfare. Marion secretly possesses the power to become insubstantial. 1792 * November - Victor Frankenstein creates a monster, stitched together from the body parts of corpses. 1806 * The scarlet-caped hero El Conquistador fights for justice in Old California with sword and pistol. (see silent film Sword of the Conqueror 1922). 1814 * Merriweather Mitchell is born. 1836 * February 23-March 6 - Battle of the Alamo. * Texas wins independence from Mexico. 1844 * Merriweather Mitchell builds a steel foundry and creates Mitchell Industries. 1861 * April – Confederate forces fire on Fort Sumter, sparking the American Civil War. * Mitchell Industries begins producing cannon for the Union army during the American Civil War. 1865 * The Civil War comes to an end after four bloody years. * Malcolm Mitchell, grandfather of Mike Mitchell, is born. ' 1873' * Metro Township is re-incorporated as Metro City. 1876 * The mysterious vigilante known as Tombstone makes his first appearance in the Old West. (see issue #1 of Wild West Comics) 1887 * Sherlock Holmes begins his career as a consulting detective in London, England. 1888 * Jack the Ripper commits a series of grisly murders in the Whitechapel district of London. 1891 * In the English Blackmoor woods, Lawrence Talbot is attacked by a werewolf. Under the light of the full moon, he transforms into the terrifying Wolfman. 1893 * Several murders in Bavaria are attributed to a revived Frankenstein’s Monster. 1895 * The ancient Egyptian priest called Imhotep is revived when an archaeological expedition finds Imhotep’s mummy and one of the archaeologists, despite a warning, recklessly reads an ancient life-giving spell. The Mummy escapes from the archaeologists, taking the Scroll of Thoth, and prowls Cairo seeking the reincarnation of the soul of his ancient lover, Princess Anck-su-Namun. 1897 * August 8 – A mysterious Transylvanian Count called Dracula arrives in London. 1900 * September 9 - The Great Galveston Hurricane strikes Galveston, TX, leaving an estimated 8,000 dead. It is the deadliest United States storm on record. 1903 * The mustachioed sportsman known as the Pugilist fights crime in the slums of Boston. 1908 * June 30 - An extraterrestrial object, generally accepted to be a meteoroid or small cometary fragment, enters the Earth’s atmosphere and airbursts near the Podkamennaya Tunguska River in Russia with a force of 10-15 megatons. The object is actually a crashed Capellan battlecruiser. 1914 * July 8 – Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia, starting World War I. 1917 * April 6 – The United States enters World War I. ' 1918' * Mason Mitchell, father of Mike Mitchell (The Blue Avenger) is born. * Nov 11 – An armistice is signed, the Treaty of Lausanne, bringing World War I to a close. 1935 * First appearance of the Red Scarab in New Luxor. (see pulp novel Cowl of the Red Scarab) 1936 * The Black Bat begins terrorizing criminals in Metro City. (see issue #17 of Weird Crime Comics) * The superspeed hero Thunderbolt is first sighted. * Archaeologist/adventurer Kent Corrigan discovers the lost Orb of Merlin. He keeps its location a secret, fearing its awesome power unleashed upon the world. 1939 * September 1 - Nazi Germany invades Poland; France and most countries of the British Empire and Commonwealth issues declarations of war. World War II begins. 1940 * Red Scarab, Black Bat and other heroes form the All-Star Society. (see issue #1 of All-Star Society) * The first Nazi úbermensch (“supermen”) appear in Occupied Europe. 1941 * October 10 – John Grigsby III, aka Union Pacific, is born. * December 7 - Japan simultaneously attacks British and American holdings, leading both countries to declare war on Japan. In response, Germany and its allies declare war on the United States. The war is now truly a global event. 1942 * The mysterious Ghost Trooper appears, waging a personal war against the Axis powers. 1943 * Mitchell Industries plays a leading role in the development of new technologies for the war effort. 1944 * June 6 - Western Allied forces invade northern France during what will forever after be known as D-Day. 1945 * April 29 - German forces in Italy formally surrender to the Western Allies. * April 30 - Adolf Hitler, supreme commander of the German armed forces, commits suicide with his wife, Eva Braun as Soviet forces enter Berlin, Germany. * May 7 - Western Allies accept the unconditional surrender of the armed forces of Nazi Germany at Reims, France. * May 8 - German forces in eastern Europe surrender to the Soviets as the German surrender is formally ratified in Berlin, Germany. * August 6 - The United States responds to Japanese refusals of surrender by dropping an atomic bomb “Little Boy”) on the Japanese city of Hiroshima. * August 9 - The United States drops an atomic bomb (“Fat Man”) on the Japanese seaport of Nagasaki. * September 2 - Japan signs surrender document aboard the deck of the battleship U.S.S. Missouri, bringing World War II to a close. 1950 * June 25 - The Korean War begins as North Korea invades South Korea. 1953 * July 27 - The Korean War ends when President Truman secretly threatens to introduce superhumans into the conflict. 1955 * November 1 - War breaks out between North and South Vietnam. 1956 * A secret scientific research project conducted jointly by the Pentagon and the University of Chicago was established by President Eisenhower. The purpose of this project was to create “a new form of atomic energy” that was usable for commercial, industrial and military purposes. It was code-named C.H.E.S.S.– Complex High Energy Selective Surveillance. Shortly after it began, the project found itself the target of spies who were using technology beyond anything previously encountered. A special task force of military officers and intelligence operatives was immediately created and attached to the research project. 1957 * October 4 - Sputnik I, Earth’s first artificial satellite, is launched by the Soviet Union, beginning the Space Race. 1958 * Union Pacific, wearing an armored supersuit that allows him to run at fantastic speeds, makes his first appearance. (see issue #1 of Union Pacific) 1960 * Heroes Union Pacific, Blue Beacon, and Ghost Trooper found the Justice Brigade, heralding a Silver Age for superheroes. (see issue #1 of Justice Brigade) * Mason Mitchell becomes technical advisor for the Justice Brigade. 1961 * CHESS is given its current mission by President Kennedy – an organization specially equipped to deal with super-powered threats. He keeps the original name CHESS, as Kennedy thought it an appropriate metaphor for the Cold War. Most people in the U.S. don’t know what CHESS is an acronym for. It is commonly mistaken to be the Central Headquarters of Espionage for the Secret Service. * King Neptune, Lord of the Sea and Defender of the Briny Deep, is revealed to the world. He soon joins the Justice Brigade. 1962 * October 16-28 - The Cuban Missile Crisis, a confrontation between the United States and the Soviet Union after the former's discovery of Soviet ballistic missiles in Cuba. The world comes to the brink of nuclear war. President Kennedy puts the Justice Brigade on standby in case of escalation. 1964 * Mike Mitchell, aka Blue Avenger, is born. 1965 * The Justice Brigade does battle with Greywulf and his minions. 1966 * January 07 – The villain Greywulf attacks John Grigsby III’s fiancé, Becky Kirkland. Summoning forth latent magical talents, she recites an ancient Celtic incantation, driving away the arch-vampire. Greywulf thereafter swears an oath against the family Grigsby. * November 27 – John Grigsby IV, aka Cat Lord, is born. The secret Cult of Bast will hail him as the long-prophesied Avatar of Bast, come to Earth to deliver justice to the wicked. 1967 * June 1 – Don Fallo, aka Masked Marvel, is born. 1969 * July 20 – American astronaut Neil Armstrong is the first human to set foot on Luna (Earth’s natural satellite). * December 12 – Juliette Morgan, aka Morganna, is born. 1972 * The superteam known as The Crusaders form, operating out of Center City, Indiana. 1973 * Direct United States involvement in Vietnam ends following the Paris Peace Accords. ' 1975' * April 30 - The Vietnam War ends with the fall of Saigon. * Mitchell Industries is reorganized into MitCorp. 1977 * The Justice Brigade, while in New York investigating the Disco Murders, stumbles upon an Intercrime base hidden below a discotheque, thus revealing Intercrime to the world. ' 1978' * July 4 – Mitcorp Tower, one of the tallest buildings in the world, is completed in Capital City, Maryland. 1981 * NASA secretly launches space probe Traveler 1, equipped with a new ion drive and advanced sensors, to detect any signs of alien activity within our solar system. 1982 * Mason Mitchell, Chairman and CEO of Mitcorp, dies. His 18-year- old son, Mike, inherits his father’s company, but it will be overseen by a board of trustees until he reaches the age of 21. 1983 * The Blue Avenger begins fighting crime in Capital City. (see issue #1 of Blue Avenger) * The young heroes known as Cat Lord and the Masked Marvel begin their careers in the Gulf Coast region of the United States. (see issue #1 of Cat Lord and issue #1 of The Masked Marvel) * Young Pauline Blacker discovers a secret underground cavern near her home in Ocean Springs, Mississippi. There she finds the Heart of Courage, one of the fabled power gems of the Forces of Order. An entity from The Forces of Order appears to her through the gem and reveals that she is destined to serve as its greatest heroine. She soon after astonishes the world as Purple Heart. (see issue #1 of Purple Heart) * In Cornwall, England, Juliette Morgan, descendant of Morgan Le Fay of Arthurian legend, enters a cavern and finds a magical crystal (a shard of the Orb of Merlin) that awakens the spirit of her ancestor within her, giving her the ability to manipulate the forces of magic. (see issue #1 of Morganna the Sorceress) * October – Cat Lord, Purple Heart, Masked Marvel and Morganna thwart an attack on the Citadel, headquarters of the superteam the Crusaders, by the villains known as the Crushers. (see issue #1 of Anti-Crime Society) * Manta-Man, leader of the Crusaders, suffers an apoplectic seizure on a live news broadcast. He is rushed to a hospital and later recovers. * Formation of the Anti-Crime Society (ACS), based in Metro City, Delaware; Cat Lord and Masked Marvel are charter members. * The archvillain Mastermind threatens the world with nuclear annihilation. Stopped barely in time by the Masked Marvel, Mastermind (aka Dr. William Nevines) will prove to be the greatest criminal mind of the modern era. * Thomas Woodric is granted powers over nature by Gaia and becomes The Druid. (see issue #4 of Anti-Crime Society) 1984 * The Capellan Empire mounts a failed attempt to establish a beachhead on Earth, being repelled by the ACS. * October – The Anti-Crime Society is disbanded after a betrayal by Chemical Man, one of its initial members, results in the destruction of the ACS headquarters. (see issue #12 of Anti-Crime Society) * December – The Legion of Justice is founded by former members of the Anti-Crime Society. (see issue #1 of Legion of Justice) * The Mechanic, along with robotic servants and with the help of extraterrestrial allies, creates a base of operations for the Legion of Justice beneath the lunar surface. * Legion One, an advanced spacecraft for the Legion of Justice, is completed in a secret mountain hangar in the desert of New Mexico. * Legion One and a contingent of Earth’s most powerful heroes embark on a mission to the Capellan homeworld. Smashing into the Capellan Emperor’s throne room, they convince him to never again trouble the people of Earth. * Masked Marvel is accidentally pulled through a dimensional vortex and is transported to what looks like a medieval fantasy world called Greyhaven. There, he becomes its greatest champion. When finally rescued by the Legion and returned to Earth, he discovers that mere seconds have passed since he entered the vortex, but he experienced three months in Greyhaven. (see issues #1 – 6 of Masked Marvel Triumphant mini-series) 1985 * Project SUNBURST, a failed attempt by the U.S. military to develop lightweight and effective anti-radiation suits subjects some 150 “volunteers” (convicts from various prisons around the United States) to intense doses of gamma radiation. Many of the test subjects are killed instantly, while others linger for many months before succumbing to radiation poisoning. Public knowledge of the event is limited until a secure document is leaked to the media three years later. As many as two dozen top-level military officers are cited and put to trial, though many of the higher-ranking officials are acquitted. * A 21-year- old Mike Mitchell assumes full control over Mitcorp as Chairman and CEO. * March 12 – Legion of Justice headquarters building is completed in Metro City, the tallest building in the city. Perched atop it is the Aerodrome, a saucer-shaped structure capable of detaching from the main building and traveling anywhere it is needed, powered by anti-gravity generators and an ion power core. It contained the most advanced computers of the day, science labs, medical facilities, and a hangar bay to house its members' vehicles and dedicated Legion shuttlecraft. 1986 * January 5 – A time portal opens in downtown Metro City. Emerging from it is a confused Beowulf, hero of legend. After a short battle with the Legion of Justice, Beowulf accepts an invitation to join the Legion. * January 17 – Mitcorp opens its Mit-Tech Science Center in Metro City, one of the largest facilities for scientific and technological research and development in the world. Dr. Ronald Jason is installed as the center’s Director. * Morganna builds her fortress on the astral plane. 1988 * The Crusaders disband. * May 14 - John Grigsby IV and Pauline Blacker are married. 1989 * John Grigsby IV and his wife Pauline move to California to promote John's new line of computers. * The Legion of Justice divides into Legion North, Legion East, Legion South, and Legion West. 1990 * John Grigsby IV (Cat Lord) founds ICBM; Inter-Continental Business Machines. 1991 * The Capellan Empire, aided by an alliance of supervillains and supernatural entities, launches a full-scale invasion of Earth. The world’s heroes, led by the Legion of Justice, are able to repel the invaders after months of fighting, but at great cost, with many heroes dead and cities in ruin. This event will come to be called “Judgement Day” 1993 * Cat Lord and Masked Marvel are thrown into an alternate future in which the United States is in ruins following a devastating nuclear winter triggered by World War III. In this future, John Grigsby IV never becomes Cat Lord and instead raises his daughter alone in the wilds of what used to be Washington state following the death of his wife in the aftermath of the war. John and his daughter help them return to their own timeline. 1995 * Mitcorp’s Cybertech division unveils its Sentry Corps, a brigade of advanced peacekeeping androids tasked with combating superpowered crime. Within a year, super crime decreases dramatically. 1996 * The MegaMax Superprison is completed on a remote island in the South Pacific. Declared “escape proof” by officials, it quickly fills with the most dangerous supervillains in the world. 1998 * Construction begins on the International Space Station (ISS) in low-Earth orbit. * The Legion of Justice officially disbands. 1999 * December 31 - The Blue Avenger retires from active service. Unknown to the general public, the serum that gave Mike Mitchell his powers, Cobalt X-99, was also slowly killing him. Mitchell and his company, Mitcorp, continue to play a leading role in technology and world affairs. 2000 * May – Don Fallo officially opens his Amazing Adventures™ theme park near Metro City, Delaware. * John and Pauline Grigsby relocate to New Luxor, AL. 2001 * September 11 - Al-Qaeda terrorists hijack five commercial passenger jet airliners, two of which are flown into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City, killing all aboard and many of those working in the buildings. A third airliner is crashed into the Pentagon in Arlington, VA. The fourth plane is downed in a field near Shanksville, PA, when the passengers and crew try to retake control of the aircraft. There are no survivors from any of the flights and the death toll is determined at 2,976 civilian victims, 19 hijackers and 55 military members. More than 90 countries lose citizens as a result of the attacks. * The Sentry Corps manages to intercept the fifth hijacked airliner headed for the White House, saving the passengers and crew. * Mit-Tech is reorganized as MARS (Mitchell Advanced Research Systems). Dr. Ronald Jason (aka The Mechanic) is its Director. 2004 * December 26 - A 9.1 magnitude earthquake in the Indian Ocean creates a series of devastating tsunamis that strike the coasts of land masses bordering the Indian Ocean and killing over 230,000 people in 14 countries. 2005 * August 29 - Hurricane Katrina, one of the costliest natural disaster in the history of the United States, comes ashore as a Category 3 hurricane in southeast Louisiana; storm surge weakens the levee system around New Orleans, LA, resulting in a catastrophic failure of the levees and extensive flooding throughout the city. There is severe destruction from south Florida to Texas, particularly along the Mississippi Gulf Coast. 2006 * On the Mississippi Gulf Coast, in the wake of hurricane Katrina, the cities of Biloxi, Gulfport, D’Iberville, and Long Beach combine to become Ocean City, a sprawling metropolis. 2007 * May – Don Fallo opens a second Amazing Adventures™ theme park and resort on the Mississippi Gulf Coast, part of a coastal renovation plan following the ravages of Hurricane Katrina. He leaves Metro City and takes up permanent residence at his estate in Ocean Springs, Mississippi. 2008 * February 12 – In a ceremony at the MARS Center in Metro City, Dr. Ronald Jason introduces the Sentry Droid Mark VII to the world. The most advanced androids yet known, the Mark VIIs have near-human intelligence, and some say even have individual personalities. * October 5 – By United Nations decree, the Sentry Corps is declared a “global peacekeeping force,” no longer strictly tied to the United States. Charged with battling super criminals around the globe, the Sentry Corps are programmed with a strict ethical code, upholding the law without passion or prejudice. 2010 * Completion of the high-speed maglev monorail that runs from New Luxor, AL to New Orleans, LA. It can make a complete circuit in just under 2.5 hours. * January 12 - A magnitude 7 earthquake manifests near Léogâne, Haiti, leaving at least 230,000 dead, 300,000 injured, and 1,000,000 homeless. * April 20 - The Deepwater Horizon semi-submersible Mobile Offshore Drilling Unit, situated about 40 miles off the Louisiana coast, explodes and sinks. The blast kills 11 workers and injures 17 others. It also creates a massive ongoing offshore oil spill which becomes the largest environmental disaster in U.S. history. The spill continues as oil jets from the broken wellhead on the Gulf of Mexico seafloor, some 5,000 feet below the surface. The wellhead would be successfully capped (after two failed attempts) on July 15, 86 days after the spill began (with clandestine help from the Masked Marvel). 2013 * March – A new group of superheroes appear in Metro City, the first new heroes seen in many years. They will come to be known as the Knightwatch. They move into an abandoned subway station beneath the city to use as their secret base. (see issue #1 of Knightwatch) * April 3 – John Grigsby IV, from his Lair beneath New Luxor, Alabama, detects unusual activity in Metro City involving new superhumans. He is also troubled by secretive activities within the Sentry Corps. He and his father, John Grigsby III (aka Union Pacific) begin work on a new Feline Flyer. (see issue #1 of Cat Lord) * April 12 – Discovering her powers suddenly fading, Pauline Grigsby undertakes a mission that returns her to the very core of her origins. Her power gem re-energized, Pauline resumes her guise as Purple Heart. * April 23 – The new Feline Flyer Mark X “Predator” complete, Cat Lord travels to Metro City to begin his investigations. * May 1 – Don Fallo, after receiving troubling news from John Grigsby about strange happenings in Metro City and throughout the globe, moves back to Metro City and takes up permanent residence in his penthouse suite. He decides to come out of semi-retirement and begins clandestine missions as the Masked Marvel, adopting a trenchcoat, fedora and mask over his usual costume. (see issue #1 of The Masked Marvel) * May 16 – Starblade and other members of the Star Knights discover Earth space probe Traveler 1, which could not possibly have reached their part of the galaxy under its own speed. (see issue #1 of Starblade) * July 4 – Cat Lord, Purple Heart, Masked Marvel and Morganna begin regular meetings at the old Legion of Justice base on the Moon to monitor and discuss the new rise of superbeings on Earth. (see issue #1 of Legion All-Stars) * July 9 – Morganna is contacted by the Phantom over his concerns of trouble in the spiritual realms. (see issue #1 of Morganna, Sorceress Supreme) 2015 * The most dangerous villains the world has ever known escape from MegaMax Prison and begin wreaking havoc all over the globe. The world’s heroes scramble to respond. Simultaneously, the Sentry Corps turns against humanity, fighting on the side of the supervillains. 2017 * September – Cat Lord (John Grigsby) loses his powers after Bast chooses a new, younger Avatar. Determined to continue serving the cause of justice, John becomes a mentor for the new Cat Lord and other young heroes. Using the caverns beneath New Luxor as a base of operations, they form the Justice Brigade, choosing the name of the Silver Age group as an homage. (see issue #1 of Justice Brigade) * December – A small escape pod crash lands near Ocean City, containing a single alien female, the last survivor of an attack by the hostile Shugor race. The alien, named Aleeya, is found by the Justice Brigade and adopted into their ranks. (see issue #4 of Justice Brigade)